Idealist.org Silicon Valley - Startup Meeting Agenda
category:Idealist Back to Idealist.org, Silicon Valley - Startup Meeting | Organizers Page '''Agenda *'1:30 - 2:00 Sign-In' **Sign-in sheet **Hand out event agenda **Name tents/tags *'2:10 - 2:40 Ice breaker' - Little-Known Facts (Matt) *'2:40 - 2:45 Welcome remarks from Ami Dar', via phone from NY *'2:45 - 3:00 Why are we here today?' (Virginia) **Purpose **Description of groups & discussion process **Team leaders **Q and A *'3:00 - 3:45 Group breakout.' Go through the Idealist agenda. **Roles ***All ****Have one person take notes (on flip chart or otherwise) ****One person will be presenting ideas to the large group ***Facilitators ****Bounce among groups ****Keep eye on time and call time ****Regroup at 3:40 (5 minutes before end of activity) **Discussion guide ***3:00 30-second introductions ***3:05 In terms of opportunities for action, connection, and collaboration, where are we now? How easy is it for people in the community (or school or workplace) to connect around shared interests or concerns? What resources are available to help people who want to get involved but don't know where to start? What do people in the room see as the most urgent problems in the community? ***3:15 What are some steps we can take right now? ****Based on this initial assessment, what are some immediate steps we can take to make it easier for everyone in the community to connect around common issues and ideas? And at the same time, are there people in the room who share a specific interest and want to start working on a project together? ****Who else should be involved? How do we reach them? What are the best ways to reach more people who could be interested in this initiative? ***3:25 Planning ****Some practical goals for the next few weeks. What steps can we take between now and the next meeting? What can different people do? ****How do we stay in touch? What is the best way to continue this conversation? ****When and where should we meet again? ***3:35 Summarize notes into poster paper for discussion with main group *'3:45 - 4:30 Report back' (Hien) - Have lead from each group present their ideas *'4:30 - 4:40 Discuss next meeting: when, where, agenda. Appoint convenors for next meeting. *'4:40 - 4:50 Feedback on this event'. Wiki/email feedback process. Video comments. (Hien) *'4:50 - 5:00 Closing activity''' – Success Stories (Matt) *'5:00 - 5:15 Cleanup' *Optional: adjourn to Sonoma Chicken Coop, 31 N. Market Street, San Jose *'Things to bring:' calling cards, pen & paper, cameras, camcorders, recorders. If you can help with supplies, please . 'Breakout Groups' Arts & Education Art, Architecture, Music, Children and Youth, Education and Academia, Library or Resource Center, Museums and Historical Societies, Religion, Spiritual, and Metaphysical Issues, Research and Science Civic Engagement Community Service and Volunteering, Foundations, Fundraising, and Philanthropy, International Cooperation, International Relations, Multi-Service Community Agency, Network of Nonprofit Organizations, Professional association, Voting, Democracy, and Civic Engagement Communications & Technology Communications Access and Infrastructure, Computers and Technology, Media and Journalism, Travel and Transportation Economy Community Building and Renewal, Consumer Protection, Economic Development, Farming and Agriculture, Job Training and Workplace Issues, Personal Finance, Poverty and Hunger, Rural Issues, Social Enterprise and Economic Development, Urban Affairs Environment Disaster Relief, Energy Conservation and Green Living, Environment and Ecology, Wildlife and Animal Welfare Health Family and Parenting, Health and Medicine, Health, Mental, Recovery, Addiction and Abuse, Sports, Recreation, and Leisure Human Rights Victims’ Issues, Disability Issues, Gay, Lesbian, Bi & Trans Issues, Housing and Homelessness, Human Rights and Civil Liberties, Immigration, Men's Issues, Microcredit, Prison Reform, Race and Ethnicity, Seniors and Retirement Issues, Veterans’ Issues, Victim Support Services, Women's Issues Law & Politics Government Oversight and Reform, Crime & Safety, Law and Legal Assistance, Peace, War, and Conflict Resolution, Politics